Redemption
by weiweidonai
Summary: Post-War. Hermione is now an Auror paired up with Blaise Zabini to catch former death eaters who have escaped. Blaise and Hermione form an unlikely friendship but when he hired Draco Malfoy to fill their required 3-man squad, her life is turned upsidedown. Can she forgive him when her nights are filled with nightmare of the Malfoy Manor? What happens if it is more than forgiveness?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just a fan letting my imagination run wild. I own NONE of this. Now please enjoy!**

**Thank you to all those who read FUTURE. Unfortunately I will not be able to finish that story, instead inspiration hit for another DRAMIONE! This one probably keeps the characters in character more and I already have the outline of the climax and ending though out. It will have the same prologue as FUTURE and probably bits here there too. Please look forward to this new story! Thanks**

Prologue

_Pain..._

_It was the only thing Hermione could feel as Bellatrix shot another Crucio at her._

"_What else did you take from my vault, you filthy little mudblood!" Bellatrix hysterically screamed at her._

_When Hermione refused to answer, she felt another curse shot at her arm and soon it felt like it was burning. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the younger Malfoy take a step forward but a firm hand landed on his shoulder._

"_The mudblood deserves what she gets. The Dark Lord will be pleased," said Lucius to the younger Malfoy._

_Soon the word MUDBLOOD was branded on Hermione's left arm, a permanent reminder of her place. _

"_It seems that the Crutiatus Curse is ineffective on this filth. Scabior, perhaps you'd like a try? I know you particularly like them young so have your way with this one. I think her mouth will loosen a little if say... oh her virginity is gone,"_

_Hermione shot a startled look towards her Slytherin schoolmate. His eyebrows were furrowed together and there was sweat forming on his upper lip. Maybe she was hallucinating, but the moonlight seeped through the window and landed on Malfoy. His alabaster skin and pale blond hair shone brightly. What caught Hermione's attention were his eyes. They were showed just as much fear as her eyes did. _

_She saw him make another attempt to move towards her only to have his father's death grip tighten on his shoulder._

_Scabior moved in front of Hermione and leaned down to whisper in her. "Don't worry, lovely. I'll take extra care of you." With that, his hands started roaming beneath her clothes, one had on her breast and another reached down towards her hips. Hermione started thrashing again only to have Bellatrix silence her and magically bind her limbs. _

"_Aw... I want to hear her scream though...Bellatrix, you are no fun," whined Scabior as his hand roamed beneath her jeans and touched her where no other man has. Hermione felt absolutely disgusted and could only pray that the pain can make her unconsciously. Suddenly she felt a slap across her face. "Mudblood! I want you to be awake for this!" shouted Scabior. His hands were suddenly off and he reached to undo his belt. _

Hermione shot up in her bed covered in sweat. That night at the Manor kept haunting her dreams. If Harry and Ron hadn't saved her just in time, she dare not think of what would have happened next. What haunted her most was the last glance she had of Draco Malfoy as they escaped from the Manor. His face did not show contempt. His hexes were poorly aimed and Hermione knows that he is much more capable than that. Instead, as they were about to apparate away, his face showed relief.

**Please R&R! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: same as always. All right belong to J.K. Rowling. I just need a place to vent out my wishful thinking!~~~~~^.^**

Chapter.1

_Knock, knock_. "Come in" replied Hermione without raising her head from the enormous stack of papers on her desk. Blaise Zabini casually strolled in setting a heavy stack of paper in front of her.

Hermione is currently an Auror and is teamed up with her former Slytherin schoolmate, Blaise Zabini. He had very little involvement in the war and had good grades to become an Auror upon graduation. Hermione originally had doubts about working with him but soon, all that hesitation faded away and the two have come to a mutual understanding and daresay, a blossoming friendship? She had found out that he didn't follow pureblood ideologies. He was just more reserved with his opinions and chose to hide during the war. After the war, he came back to London and was devastated by the aftermath and swore that he will do what is in his power to help, thus enlisting to become an Auror, and a very good one.

"Merlin Hermione, your hair looks like a birds nest!"

"Any more about my hair and you'll be stuck with all these paperwork." Hermione's hairstyle tended to reflect her stress level and Hermione knew that. Blaise is probably the only person that can get away with making these comments. She knows he is just doing it to remind her to fix it up before others see it too.

"Ugh... I absolutely detest paperwork Hermione" complained Blaise as he propped himself down on the sofa in Hermione's office. "Did you give any considerations to what I proposed earlier?"

"There's no one qualified at the moment," replied Hermione. Truth was that missions were supposed to be carried out in 3-man squads. Blaise and Hermione had been using temps for a while but the harsh realities often scared these young ones away. They were still young and had not been a part of the Final Battle of Hogwarts. They were misled by the glories of being an Auror.

"But Granger... We can't possibly delay this any longer. If you are not hiring someone, I will. I'm sick of doing 3 people's work!"

Hermione wanted to point out that technically he was only doing 1 person's work since he somehow always slithered away from doing his share but decided to keep her mouth shut. The paper work was stacking up on her desk and they could really use some decent help out in the field. Blaise had come to her rescue too many times and the last time landed him in St. Mungo's for a week. There's a reason why the Ministry preferred a 3-man squad.

Finally caving in "Fine... Since I owe you one for the last mission, you can hire someone. Just make sure they are competent. Extra paperwork for 's is not what we need at the moment.

Blaise smirked to himself. Yes! Hermione finally took the bait. He had the perfect person in mind. That person didn't want the glory, had enough money like Blaise to last himself several lifetimes and honestly wanted to repent for past actions. This is the perfect opportunity.

"Hermione, believe me. I have the perfect person in mind. I'll inform him and he'll start on Monday."

Before Hermione got a chance to ask who Blaise had in mind, he'd already left the office. No doubt to go and scout this perfect person, but the smirk she saw on Blaise's face before leaving gave her shivers. Sure they were good friends, but Hermione knew Blaise still liked to pull silly pranks on Hermione. Some were to make her laugh again after a bad day, but some left her wanting to pull her hair out. She knew Blaise took his job very seriously, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

.

As soon as Blaise stepped out of Hermione's office, he flooed straight back to his room in the Zabini manor. It wasn't anything spectacular like the Malfoy's, but since he was the only person living there, he couldn't complain. Already his Manor seemed too hollow. Blaise didn't have many friends. Most Slytherins moved out of the country because their reputations have been completely trashed. Sometimes Hermione would drop by after work or on weekends to finish loose ends needed for their job. Only then did the Manor ever feel a little less hollow. Her laughter could be heard echoing down the halls and her smiles would brighten the dark rooms. When they got bored of work, Hermione would teach him muggle-related things such as cooking and Blaise did like the change in diet. Sometimes, they would just sit on the couch and read books.

Their relationship was strictly platonic and they both are fully aware of that. He'd been very careful never to step over the line. He'd been there through some of her darkest times after the war and had seen that she was not the stuck up little know-it-all from Hogwarts but also another victim of the War.

Now he had to face another victim of the War. Blaise picked up a comb he had made into a portkey and moments later, found himself in a cottage off the shores of France.

The front doors opened and Draco Malfoy entered into the cottage from the front porch.

"Hey mate! How's seclusion treating you?" Blaise asked.

"My mind feels absolutely numb. What took you so long to get back to me?" said Draco feeling irritated. He did not like to wait.

Holding up his hands, Blaise sat in one of the couches in the living room. "I had to convince my partner that we needed a third person. She's a little stubborn but it's nothing a Slytherin can't handle. You owe me mate! I had to fake an accident in the last mission so she would agree."

Draco had quite literally dropped off the grid for the last 4 years. He and his mother had been lucky after the war. They were only prohibited to use magic for 2 years. His father however was not as lucky and was sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. His mother became reacquainted with her sister Andromeda and now spends her time with her sister and Teddy. Draco decided he needed to get out of the country to avoid all the scowling looks and degrading comments. 4 years passed in relative peace, but Draco was a man of action. He could only hide for so long before boredom got to him.

During his seclusion, he kept in contact with Blaise. He had a feeling he needed a connection after the seclusion and new Blaise could play that part. They grew up together and Draco helped Blaise hide during the war. He wanted to hide as well but knew he could not abandon his family.

"So, I assume all the paperwork is done for me being an Auror?"

"Of course Draco, have a little faith in me. I had to pull a few strings but yeah. I just got the final approval today from my partner"

"When can we get going?"

"Now actually. Grab on to the comb. Oh! And by the way, my partner is Hermione Granger. I know you guys didn't see eye to eye but try to civil OK?" Blaise said giving Draco a smirk.

"WHAT? GRANGER?" Before Draco had a chance to change his mind, the portkey glowed and he felt himself being pulled in.

**A big thanks to all those that followed the story after reading the prologue (CocoLocoKelby, Miazabini3, V.O.L 2, and sonshine) . I know it was short so I tried to finish the 1****st**** chapter on the same day. Hopefully you guy like it! **

**Review please! It is my motivation! I love reviews. I wanna improve!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**Thank you to all those who are following the story and a big thanks to brenluvshp for favouriting this!**

"WHAT? GRANGER?" Before Draco had a chance to change his mind, the portkey glowed and he felt himself being pulled in.

.

"Are you out of your mind? We are going to be teamed up with that bushy-haired know-it-all?" yelled Draco as they landed in Blaise's bedroom.

"Her hair's not that bad most of the days and her know-it-all personality has saved my butt more than a few occasions," retorted Blaise. He had to keep in mind that Draco hasn't seen Hermione in 4 years and hasn't really gotten to know her.

"You are defending her? What has this world come to? I mean sure, the Dark Lord is dead and we are moving towards a new era but come on! She's a bloody Gryffindor princess! How could she possibly stand working with me?" Draco sneered. How could she want to be anywhere near him after that night in the Malfoy Manor? Unless…..

"You never told her who you were hiring, did you?"asked Draco knowing full well what his slytherin buddy was capable of.

"Just be grateful I got you the job Draco. I love you mate, but I'm not going to suffer Hermione's wrath. Not even for you. She's bloody scary when she wants to be. Trust me. She knows some spells that'll make Death Eaters proud."

"What is she, your girlfriend? Remember how we use to make fun of her?"

"No Draco, believe it or not, there's such a thing called platonic friendship. YOU made fun of her in school. I just agreed in silence, but we both know you never really meant it. I saw the way you looked at her during the Yule Ball."

"No, the whole male population was looking at her not because she was pretty. They were more focused on how she managed to snatch Viktor Krum!" Draco tried to defend himself. He remember how the whole night, he could not keep his eyes off Granger. She really had transformed. Even Pansy got tired of his lack of attention and went to dance with someone else. Still, the fact that she was muggleborn kept him from furthering those thoughts and convinced himself that she was not worth his attention.

"Well, if you are so friendly with her, she wouldn't hurt you. She's more likely to hex me."

"Why?"asked Blaise.

Draco supposed Blaise did not know what happened at the Manor. Maybe they weren't that close after all? Somehow felt relieved, but pushed aside those petty feelings. Seeing Granger's face on Monday was going to a pain.

"Cause I use to tease her more, you know," Draco lied.

Blaise seemed a little suspicious but brushed it off. "Do you want to stay here with me or move back to the Malfoy Manor? Your mother has fixed up the Manor quite nicely."

"Thanks for the offer, I'll head home for the time being and see how it goes."

"My house is always open, mate. It gets a little lonely." Blaise said as Draco stepped into the fireplace and yelled for Malfoy Manor

.

Blaise was right. Narcissa really outdid herself. Compared to how it looked while Voldemort lived there, one would not think it was the same place.

Suddenly Tissy, the Malfoy house-elf, popped up in front of him.

"Oh, Master Draco is finally back! Tissy is so happy to serve his master again." Tissy bowed deeply.

"Where's my mother?"

"Mistress has permanently moved in with her sister, Mistress Tonks. She hasn't visited in the last month."

Though the outward appearance of the Manor had changed, the horrible things that happened during the war cannot be erased. Guess his mother couldn't handle it alone with his father in Azkaban and Draco in seclusion. Draco had written her a letter before leaving and she had been very understanding. He had wanted to inform her of his return but decided against it. Surely she would want to move back in the Manor with him, but he couldn't bring himself to intrude on the peaceful life she now had. He would have to make amends with the Andromeda, but for now, he wasn't sure the wizarding world is accepting enough, and heaven forbid if he had to help take care of her grandson, Teddy.

Deciding that this has been a long Friday, he opted for Tissy to make him a light meal, have a warm shower and head to bed early.

.

Weekends were the hardest for Hermione. She liked to walk home to her modest flat in London, but she couldn't help but notice couples strolling along the streets enjoying their dates. Upon entering her flat, she felt stuffy so she did what she always did on weekends, owl Blaise to see if he was up for hanging out.

His reply game within an hour inviting her to his Manor only if she was cooking. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a few books from her shelf that she had promised him and headed to the grocery to hunt for necessary ingredients to make roast beef.

Friday night dinner had become a tradition for Hermione and Blaise. Neither of them had dates and instead would enjoy the night in each other's company. Blaise would attempt to do things the muggle way and fail horribly as a result. In the end, they'd both end up on the floor laughing. Hermione liked their friendship. It was easy. She didn't really have to pretend since he'd already seen her at some of her worst times. Sometimes, they were mistaken to be a couple but neither really cared. They'd patiently explain the nature of their friendship and hoped others would understand.

Finally making sure she had all the ingredients, she apparated to the Zabini Manor.

.

Draco woke up desperately trying to get air in his lungs. He could not remember the nightmare. All he remembered was being scared and the sounds of a woman's scream. He glanced around his childhood room. Everything was same as he had left it. The sheets were made of beautiful green silk and the room was by far, one of the larger bedrooms in the Manor. Suddenly, it felt too large, too hollow and too eerie. The Manor looked fine in the sunlight but it was now dark as he glanced at the clock telling him it was 11pm. The shadows casted by the pale moonlight reminded him of when Death Eaters would lurk in those shadows, waiting to pounce.

Realizing he could not possibly fall asleep again soon and it was still relatively early for a Friday night, he packed a few of his belongings at flooed to Blaise's house.

.

Stepping out of the fireplace, he heard a melodic laughter coming from down the hall. He felt himself relax as the laughter enchanted him. He was brought out of his trance by the popping of the Zabini house-elf, Moppy.

"Master Malfoy! Are you here to see Master Blaise?"

"Yes"

"He's with a guest right now, but Moppy will inform him of your arrival."

With that, Moppy disappeared with a pop. Moments later, Blaise came strolling down the hall looking perfectly at ease in comfortable clothing. "Hey mate! Didn't expect you back so soon. I have a guest but you are welcome to join." Blaise finally took notice of the small luggage Draco had in his hands. "Looks like this is going to be a long visit." He said sympathetically to Draco.

"Just give the spare bedroom I used as a child"

"ugh… I'd love to mate, but it's sort of occupied at the moment."

"Blaise? Is someone here? Should I go home for the night?" came a voice from down the hall.

That voice, it's familiar, thought Draco. Before he could identify the voice, a mass of curly brown hair came into view. He was not prepared to see Granger until Monday and certainly not while she's in a tank top and loose sweatpants. He looks back towards Blaise and wonders just how platonic this friendship really is.

"Malfoy? Is that who you decided to hire?" Hermione shouted towards Blaise. Blaise only managed to smirk at her.

"Good to see you too Granger. Just as expected, muggles have no manners. I already questioned Blaise about that. It's a lost cause." sneered Draco. He felt very humiliated that moments ago, he thought her laugh was melodic.

"See what you did? He's been here two minutes and he's already insulting me! You expect him to work me? Impossible." Hermione still choosing to ignore that Draco was standing in front of them.

"Hey Granger! You don't just bloody ignore me. I'm still here. The world doesn't revolve around you! Blaise tricked me too!"

That finally got Hermione's attention. Turing her head ever so slightly she said "Well, if you don't want to work with me, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure I could see your face when Blaise tells you it's me. Not that it could get any uglier… Why aren't you working with Scarhead and Weasel? I thought they were Aurors too. How did you end up working with a Slytherin?"

As soon as she mentioned Harry and Ron, Hermione gaze landed directly on Draco's and he felt himself look into her large brown eyes. They were frightened, almost reminding him of those scared looks from that night at the Manor.

Being the bully that he was, as it was engraved into his personality at a young age, he decided to push it further. "Last I heard, you were dating the Weasel. Did you have a lover's spat? Ugh… knowing their genes, your kids would probably have that horrible red hair." Finally Hermione broke down and was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

This made Draco nervous. Seclusion did not include crying girls and he has been brought up to believe that tears were for the weak. He would sometimes catch his mother cry in secret but never in public.

"Can't you stop being a git for once in your life? Hermione has suffered enough and doesn't need more of your taunting. I'll deal with you after I get her settled," Blaise glared at Draco.

Blaise bent down and gently picked Hermione up, all the while murmuring into her ear and making their way out the parlour.

Feeling exhausted again, he sat down on the couch and helped himself to a glass of firewhiskey beside the lamp. Why did she look so fragile? She survived torturing from Bellatrix! A little taunting from him certainly could not have been worse. Yet, he felt the same kind of helplessness as he felt that night at the Manor as he watched her cry.

After he had drowned another glass of firewhiskey, Blaise came back through the doors.

"Aren't you going to at least ask me how she's doing?" Blaise asked as he too sat on a couch across Draco while pouring himself a glass as well.

Draco flinched and Blaise caught it. With a heavy sigh Blaise said "She's fine now." Only a friend like Blaise could see the slight lowering of Draco's shoulders and hear him let a soft breath before his pale brows pulled in together. Blaise knew his friend wasn't as heartless as others thought him to be. One just had to pay close attention to his body language.

"If you are wondering by the way, what happened earlier wasn't your fault. It wasn't really anyone's. Maybe the Weasley's. You've been away for 4 year Draco. A lot can happen."

"I don't care" said Draco coolly.

Blaise quirked one of his brows. "Really? Your eyebrows say differently." Draco looked at him in confusion. "Look Draco. Since we will all work together in the future, and before you say anything, I know she'll accept you granted you act a little more mature. Those Gryffindors really do have huge hearts. Before any of that, I need to tell you some things that will probably make this transition a little smoother. I don't want to be hexed in the crossfire."

"Fine, just don't expect me to like her all of a sudden."

"You are not the only one hurt by the War. You went into seclusion, but Hermione had to face the aftermath. What I'm going to tell you will not be repeated OK?"

Draco could only grunt in response as his curiosity got the better of him.

**A/N: Phew! One of the longest chapters I've ever written. Next chapter, we'll find out what happened between the Golden Trio so please look forward to it! I really hope the interaction between Draco, Hermione and Blaise are OK. Blaise's character wasn't really delved into from the books and movie so I went ahead and make him a little nicer than in the books. Might as well go all out if Draco turns out not being a prick:)**

**P.S. As for the Golden Trio's story, would you guys prefer it in the form of a flashback or have Blaise tell the story? I'm leaning towards flashback but please let me know what you think.**

**R&R please. They've become my new vice! I want to desperately improve. Once again R&R! ~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 3

2 years ago

"Healer Granger! We need your help in room 1220! Auror Potter has been wounded!"

As soon as Hermione heard Harry's name, she rushed to room 1120. What she saw was a ghastly sight. Harry's skin has turned almost entirely black and he was struggling to breathe. She turned towards both Ron and Amelia demanding to know the exact and detailed nature of the attack.

Amelia could barely hope her sobs in. She was recently assigned to Harry and Ron's group since the Ministry required 3-man squads for missions.

"We were chasing Yaxley and suddenly Augustus Rookwood popped out of nowhere and was aiming at Amelia. You know Harry 'Mione, Harry'd rather be hurt himself than let other get hurt so he took the blow," explained Ron.

This really angered Hermione. She was angry at Amelia's incompetence. If Hermione had been there, this would have never happened. She knew the curse well, both the counter curse and the antidote but recovering will endure much suffering. Harry shouldn't have to suffer for Amelia's incompetence. The last partner and Ron and Harry had landed them Ron in the hospital with 4 fractured ribs. This has to stop.

Hermione had been contemplating on switching careers for a while. She thought it was her calling to heal people and that's why she became a healer, but she knew now that her true calling was saving people. She thought healing was the best way, but what if they did not have to suffer in the first place? What if she could prevent the sufferings? She was more than qualified to become an Auror and she knew that the Golden Trio worked better when all three of them were present. Ron and Hermione had been dating since 7th year and there was a mutual connection. She would be able to prevent so many losses! Harry's injury was the last straw. She was going to become an Auror.

.

After settling down at her new job as an Auror with Harry and Ron, Hermione took a short trip to Australia to inform her parents of her career change.

"Hermione darling, since you are staying for the whole week, why don't we go camping! You don't really get scenery in Britain like you do here," suggested her mother.

Hermione couldn't care less about camping. She has yet to tell her parents of the full story of her 7th year on the run and how Harry, Ron and she had camped in all sorts of places. Eventually giving in to her mother's wishes, they packed for camping.

Camping with her parents was a lot less stressful. She didn't bother with the protective charms and simply hoped to enjoy this little vacation. Just last week, the Golden Trio managed to raid one of the Death Eater's hideout, managing to apprehend 3 out of the 4 Death Eaters.

The Grangers were soundly sleeping in the tent when Hermione heard a twig snap not far away. Her senses were still heightened thanks to the war and she immediately drew out her wand. Quietly she slipped out of the tent only to come face to face with the Death Eater that escaped last week. The boy looked no older than Hermione. He was trembling.

"You killed my parents, mudblood! You deserve to suffer just as I did! They may have been Death Eaters but they sure do not deserve the Dementor's Kiss" he said in a shaky voice. She took a few steps towards the boy and said "your parents would have wanted you live, please don't do this."

The boy reminded her of Malfoy. Scared and alone, trying desperately to fill in the empty void. Hermione didn't think he was capable of the killing curse. After all, Malfoy had failed to assassinate Dumbledore.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts to hear her rustling in her tent. Her parents had woken and were now out looking at her and the young boy.

"Sweetheart? What's going on?" inquired her mother. That had been the last straw for the boy. He missed his mother's concern and love. His wand flicked towards the older Grangers and a sickly green light emitted from his wand.

Hermione's mind went totally blank as she saw both of her parent's bodies lying limply on the ground.

"Live with that grief, knowing it was because of you that your parents died!" Those were the boy's last words as he shot another killing curse at himself.

.

That's how Blaise found her. He was in Australia tracking down information when the Australian Ministry alerted him that killing curse was fired from a British issued wand. He arrived on the campsite with a few Australian Aurors.

Hermione had remained on the same spot only that she was no longer standing. She did not look like anything from his recent memories. When she had walked into an Auror meeting, He couldn't help but stare. She was a woman, granted her hair still was quite bushy. What lied in front of him was a hollow shell. Her eyes were staring at a random spot on the ground. Her body almost completely limp.

.

After safely returning to London, Hermione became a walking ghost. Blaise saw very little of her at work because she became totally immersed with work. He wanted to help her in some way. He started slow, saying hi to her or walking her to her office. They learned that they enjoyed similar foods and grabbed lunch together as often as possible. Just as some colour finally returned to her cheeks, she showed up one night at his Manor looking like a hollow shell once again.

It was only much later that Hermione opened up to him and told him what happened. Ron had accused her of cheating on him with Blaise even though Hermione promised him it was friendship. Ron was fed up with her coldness in bed and seeked comfort elsewhere, the arms of another witch. He had gotten her pregnant and was forced into a marriage. Hermione wanted that. She had been dreaming of a family with Ron since 6th year and now it was all taken away from her.

A week later, she was transferred to Blaise's team and she was more than glad to comply. It would have been very inefficient to work with Harry and Ron. Blaise wasn't complaining either. They were comfortable with each other.

.

Draco had no idea so much had happened in 4 year. He ran away from all his problems but Hermione was forced to face with them. He was glad that she had Blaise to help but that same feeling of unease crept in again. Maybe he'll considered being a _little_ nicer to her.

**A/N: This chapter was particularly hard to write for some reason. A lot happened in this chapter. I needed something traumatic to happen to Hermione and this is all I could think of. I couldn"t kill off anyone close to her from Hogwarts because I'm too attached to the characters. The Grangers weren't that developed in the plot so I chose them to stimulate this fanfic. I hope it turned out OK. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: same as always**

Seeing Granger on Monday was particularly hard on Monday. He was able to avoid her by secluding in his room and using the house elve's services. Seclusion almost became second nature to him. He had left early Sunday morning before he was awake. After hearing her story from Blaise, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he said. But, Malfoys never apologize, another sutra that was engraved into his mind at birth along with many more "Malfoys never."

Nevertheless, He had to face her Monday morning as he and Blaise gathered in Hermione's office to be briefed on their new mission. A Death Eater was suspect for the murder of an old muggle couple. Their daughter was a muggleborn witch killed in the war. The mission was simple. Confirm the suspicion that dark magic was involved.

Even though the mission sounded simple, the tension in the air couldn't go unnoticed by Blaise. Draco was intently staring at Hermione where as she hid her face in the file folders.

"And that's our next mission and we head out tomorrow night. The details should be in the files. Any questions?" before even waiting for an answer Hermione spoke again, "OK, glad you all understand. Blaise, could you please stay for a few more minutes?"

Draco didn't like being unimportant. He hated how Hermione chose to ignore his existence but decided not to provoke after what happened Friday night. Quietly he stepped out of her office hoping to make amends tomorrow night.

.

"You could be a little nicer to Draco you know," said Blaise as soon as Draco stepped out the office. "We are all going to be working together so…."

"Blaise, I will maintain a strictly professional relationship with him but do not expect us to be buddies. Malfoy is too prideful for that."

"Hermione, I was like that in Hogwarts, remember? You know firsthand how much I have changed. Draco went through 4 years of seclusion. The War changed a lot of people. Draco is one of them as well. Believe it or not, he is also a victim here."

"What do you know about the War? You weren't even here in London. Please don't talk to me as if you know what happened."

"I know Draco is hiding something from me, and I know it has something to do with you. I will not force for you to confide in me, but somewhere I hoped you would trust me. If Draco hadn't changed, I would have never brought him back, best mate or not. If I, for second thought he would hurt you, I would have never offered him the job. Keep that in mind Hermione." With that, Blaise rose from his seat and strode out of Hermione's office.

This is just a great day, thought Hermione. I made 2 people stalk out of my office in less than 10 minutes. What a great way to start the week off.

.

Come the next night and Draco was agitated as ever. He was sent an owl from the Ministry stating that now he's back in England, the Ministry will monitor all of his spells. Any uses of the Unforgivables will land him a one-way ticket straight to Azkaban. He'd gotten off easy after the War thanks to Potter, but it seems there are still many people who wary of him. He should have expected as much.

Potter testified at both Narcissa and Draco's trial allowing them both for a much lesser sentence. Potter testifies both for the time during 6th year at the Astronomy Tower and that fateful night at the Manor. After the trial, he never saw Potter again. He knew he should thank him but he has never thanked anyone in his life. He didn't know and he did not want to make a fool of himself in front of Boy Wonder.

Grabbing his cloak, he apparated to rendezvous point where he was to meet Hermione and Blaise for the mission.

.

The Trio made their way into the recently abandoned house of the old muggle couple. The atmosphere was definitely a heavy one as they made their way into the drawing room where they were killed. There was no doubt that Dark Magic was involved. All three could feel the Dark Magic lingering in the air.

As Hermione felt a chill in the air, she felt something heavy drape around her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to catch a pair of pale hands brush her shoulders. The cloak was warm, made of finest quality and its smell was intoxicating. Parchment, ink and a hint of cologne.

Hermione knew Blaise was right. Afterall, Blaise is nothing like the reputation he had at Hogwarts, so who's to say that Draco didn't change for the better as well. He seemed well mannered enough since they arrived in the house and had not gone out of his way to bully her like she had expected.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a hex coming from behind her. She tried no raise her want and cast a protection charm. The next thing she knew, she was facing the carpets on the ground.

Draco recognized hex and immediately knew it would be futile to cast a protection charm because the particular hex was faster than most: A Death Eater original. It was aimed at Hermione and instinctively, Draco pulled on Hermione's upper arm and dragged to lie on the ground, the hex flying just above their heads.

Blaise sprung into action that moment and casted spells only to have it swallowed into the darkness.

"I want the mudblood, I do not want to spill our precious pure blood. Consider tonight a warning," came an eerie voice from above their heads.

**A/N: I know this chapter is little short. I am making it a personal to make each chapter longer than 1000 words. ENJOY!~~~**


End file.
